You can't hide beautiful
by smokin'upoutside
Summary: You can't hide Beautiful, You can't hide wonderful, There's nothing that she has to do, It just comes natural. song-fic. HHH/Stephanie


**vince owns all wwe.** _lucky bugger_**.  
**

**my second song-fic. :]  
**read my first one too. 'Im Already There'  
its no relation to this one but read it anyway. :]

_song:_ 'You cant hide beautiful' - Aaron Lines.

READ&REVIEW PLEASE. :D  
little button, down at the bottom.

THANKYOUU. :D

* * *

_She says don't stare at me  
She's afraid that I might see  
Those 5 extra pounds she talks about  
I don't know what she's talking about  
__  
She looks through magazines  
With every page she dreams of  
Looking like somebody else  
I wish she wasn't so hard on herself_

"Hey Sexy…" you walk up behind her and wrap your arms around her waist and softly kiss her shoulder.

"Pfft, yeah right."

"Excuse me?" you look at her as if she's got two heads on her shoulders.

"You know what I mean" She throws the latest issue of the Divas magazine on the table and walks through into the spacious living room.

"Steph, what the hell is wrong with you lately?"

"Paul ive gained like 5 pounds!" she throws her arms in the air and shouts. "How can you not have noticed? _Look at me_!"

So you do, you don't understand, why is she so obsessed with weight? She looks incredible.

"Honey, you look amazing."

"You have to say that. What was that? Some of Shawn's marriage advice? _'Oh Hunter, just tell her she looks nice and she'll be fine'_ somehow I don't think so." You laugh a little at her attempt at Shawn's country accent.

"Stop laughing at me!" _Uh oh, she's kinda mad now_

"Im not laughing at you, just your country accent." you laugh again as she stand with her arms folded over her stomach, she's giving you that 'look' you know that look. it's the angry McMahon look, people all over the world fear that look. Vince has the same one.

"Paul seriously. Im so mad right now I could actually kill you."

"But you wouldn't…." you walk closer to her.

"Don't tempt me."

"Baby you look gorgeous, very hot if I say so myself." you tell her, slyly eyeing her up, _she has the most amazing legs_ you think to yourself.

"Yeah right, bet you'd prefer if I looked like one of those Divas that your constantly flirting with!" she raises her voice again and throws the magazine at you, you look at the cover. _Maria_. She's pretty but she's not Steph.

"Steph, what the hell is wrong with you, you're being such a bitch lately, your moods are everywhere, do me a favour and make up your mind!" you follow her back through to the kitchen at this point she's driving you crazy. "You look amazing, stop thinking you have to look like Maria or Michelle or whoever for me to like you! Its for TV not real life! I love _you_ for who you are, and your gorgeous. Do me a favour and believe it for once."

"But I've gained like 5 pounds." she says quietly.

You walk up to her and kiss the top of her head. "Where?"

She smiles and gently takes your hand leading you towards the stairs. "C'mon…"

"Miss McMahon where are you taking me?" You play along.

"Your gonna show me how beautiful I am…."

"With pleasure!…" You lift her up and carry her up the stairs towards your bedroom.

_Then she falls asleep with just my t-shirt on  
But even when her hair's messed up and her make-up's gone_

You can't hide Beautiful  
You can't hide wonderful  
There's nothing that she has to do  
It just comes natural  
She makes it look easy  
I love what she does to me  
No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful

_She can take a simple dress  
Put it on and turn some heads  
Everytime she moves she gets me  
She doesn't even know she's sexy_

"Stephanie McMahon will get you get a shift on! You know what my moms like when we're late!"

You shout up the stairs. Its your father's birthday and your mom is throwing a fancy surprise bash, your due to show up in an hour but you know what Stephanie is like, she'll be ready and decide to change and with her moods you pray to god that it doesn't happen, your mom is very precise with time-keeping. If she says be there at 8 you be there at 7.45 or she'll have your head on a plate.

"Im coming, im coming. will you keep your hair on. We wouldn't want you going bald now would we?" She says as she walks down the stairs fixing her earrings.

"……hello."

She looks at you strangely. "Hi."

You cant keep your eyes off of her, her dress is perfect. She spent the last week complaining because she had nothing to wear but this is perfect.

"What?"

"You look….wow."

"Oh be quiet." She leans into the mirror to take one more glance at her hair and make-up and sighs with frustration. "It'll have to do."

"Are we going or what?" she asks you.

"Im sure my mom wouldn't mind us being a little bit late…." you take her hand and lead her up the stairs.

"_Are you kidding!?_ She'll go mental." Steph tries to object

"Look. Its either now or in the car and I don't want to cause a crash so…"

She laughs and follows you up the stairs towards the bedroom once again.

_And the way she thinks sometimes  
Out of nowhere blows my mind  
She makes me laugh and makes me dream  
I love the way she looks at things_

_A little piece of heaven god gave to this world  
She might think she's just an ordinary girl_

"Paul!"

"Paul!! Get up here!"

You run up the stairs following her scared voice and find her in your en-suite bathroom with the door locked.

"Honey, what's wrong?" You knock on the door and lean in. "Steph…baby?"

She unlocks the door and stands there "Yeah…"

"What?"

"Yeah, baby. A baby….im pregnant."

You stand and stare at her. You don't know what to say, your so excited you could scream the place down but you cant seem to do it, your standing still. Stop standing still!

"Pregnant? As in….pregnant?"

"As in…yeah, pregnant. A baby. Oh my god, we're having a baby." she begins to pace the bedroom and your stuck for something to say. Your going to be a father for the first time. You never thought this would happen.

"We're having a baby? Like an actual baby?"

"Yeah…are you okay with this?" she's questioning your loyalty, she's never had to do it before and she'll never have to. Your going to be parents. Your in this together.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing!" you pick her up and spin her around your bedroom due to the sheer excitement of becoming a daddy.

_You can't hide Beautiful  
You can't hide wonderful  
There's nothing that she has to do  
It just comes natural  
She makes it look easy  
I love what she does to me  
No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful_

"Babe….you realise because of this 'being pregnant' thing your gonna gain more than 5 pounds?"

And there's the look… "Shut up Paul."

"Just saying…"

"Yeah but you'll love me anyway right?"

"Eh….we'll see." she laughs and hits you with a cushion.

"Ow! That had beads on it!" You rub your head for sympathy.

"Aww, poor baby get hurt?"

"Yes.." you pretend to sulk as she kisses the side of your head.

"All better?"

"Yes. Thank you." You wrap your arms around her and pull her close.

"I love you, you know?" you tell her.

"I know." She smiles and turns back to the TV.

"What? You don't love me..?!" You gasp in fake shock. "Im hurt McMahon, hurt…._hurt_."

"Eh, im not sure, your kind of annoying."

"Okay, now your just being mean…"

She looks at you with a sincere look. "I love you Paul…"

"Love you too…"

_No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful_

* * *

yey. comments please. :]  
make me a happy happy bunny. :D

**_merci beaucoup. (y)_**


End file.
